


Student Mentor

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Graduate Student Laura Hale, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, New York City, Shy Derek Hale, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles gets lost on campus looking for his student mentor and a gorgeous man helps him out.





	Student Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargirl_For_Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl_For_Sterek/gifts).



> For [Sterek Events 2019](http://sterek-events2019.tumblr.com/)'s St. Valentine's Sterek Exchange on Tumblr! [Stargirl For Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl_For_Sterek) let me choose any soulmate trope, so I went with a light shining on their skin when soulmates first touch each other!

“I made it, Scotty!” Stiles said excitedly. “I’m safe and sound in New York!”

“Awesome, bro!” came Scott’s voice from his phone. “Do you like it there?”

“Dude, I’ve only been here half an hour, and it’s all been in the airport! I haven’t even _seen_ New York City yet!” Stiles laughed.

Scott laughed along with him. “You’ll have a great time there, bro,” he said. “And maybe you’ll meet your soulmate there, too!”

Everyone had a soulmate, but not everyone ever found them, and if they did, not everyone fell in love with their soulmate. There were millions of people in the world very happy with someone who wasn’t their soulmate. Stiles’ own parents had been soulmates and had been truly happy together and very much in love. Unfortunately, his mom had gotten sick and died, leaving his dad alone. His dad still wore his wedding ring even years later.

Soulmates didn’t recognize each other by sight alone. There was no mark or anything else on their skin to help them discover who their soulmate was. However, when someone touched their soulmate for the first time, a bright light shone from where the two touched, signaling that two soulmates had found each other.

When Stiles had been younger, he’d wanted Lydia Martin to be his soul mate so badly. But he had been so afraid that she wouldn’t actually be the one that he had held off on touching her for the longest time. He had been content enough just imagining that she was his soulmate But sure enough, when their hands had finally brushed against each other when they’d been paired for a class project in fifth grade, there had been no burst of light.

Stiles had gone all the way through high school and hadn’t found the special person who was just for him. Most people weren’t lucky enough to find their soulmate that early. The majority of those who managed to find their soulmates and stayed with them didn’t actually meet them until adulthood.

Scott, however, had been extremely lucky. A new girl named Allison had moved to town during sophomore year in high school, and when their hands had touched as he passed her a pen, the bright light had shone forth. There had been a lot of excitement, both for the two of them and the other students who had been so thrilled to see a genuine soulmate connection.

Scott had always had absolutely faith that Stiles would meet his soulmate just like he did. Stiles really wanted that, too “Maybe I will, Scotty,” he said.

New York was full of possibilities, after all.

**********

The next morning, Stiles left his new dorm room and went to find his student mentor for his first meeting, which was at 11:00. He left an hour in advance since he didn’t know his way around campus yet. He assumed that it would be more than enough time to get there promptly. 

He was so, _so_ wrong. 

The campus was huge and everything was so spread out, and he just couldn’t seem to find the building where his mentor had her office. He kept checking the map of the school that he’d been given, but it was not helping because of the distance between all the buildings. “Argh, I’m _never_ gonna find this place!” he yelled out, not caring if anyone heard him.

“Are you lost?”

Stiles spun around to see who spoke, and immediately his jaw dropped. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was sitting on a bench and looking right at him. He had the most amazing eyes that Stiles could look into forever topped by bushy eyebrows, and stubble on his rugged face which made him look so distinguished. On top of all that, he had _glasses_ and the most comfortable-looking sweater. 

“Hey, are you okay?” the man asked again, looking concerned.

“Y…yeah! Just peachy!” Stiles blurted out, immediately regretting it. He did not want to sound like an idiot in front of this man. He took a deep breath and started again. “I’m actually looking for Fleming building, and I can’t find it.”

“Looking for your student mentor?” the gorgeous man asked knowingly.

“Yes!” Stiles cried. “And this place is _huge_! How do you even manage to get anywhere on time?”

The man chuckled, a beautiful sound that Stiles wanted to hear a whole lot more of. “You’ll get the hang of it in time.”

“Man, I hope so!” Stiles said.

“Anyway,” the man said, pointing to the left of where Stiles was originally going. “Fleming building is the third building in that direction. It’s got five stories, so you’ll know when you’re in the right place.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Stiles glanced at his watch. “Crap, I’m gonna be so late! I’ve gotta go!” And he ran off in the direction that the man had pointed to.

“Bye,” he heard the man say with amusement in his voice.

As Stiles passed the first building, he suddenly groaned as he realized something. “Aw, man, I didn’t even get his name! And I‘m probably never gonna see him again!” He would never be _that_ lucky.

But he didn’t have time to mourn something that would never be. He had five minutes before his meeting started and he hadn’t even gotten to the right building yet.

Finally, with two minutes to spare, he entered Fleming building at last. He dashed up the stairs to the third floor, nearly running into several girls going down the stairs. “Sorry!” he yelled out. When he got to the third floor, he walked down the corridor looking for the correct room number. 

He stopped in front of the door labeled Room 361 and consulted the print-out that he’d received from the college a month before. There it was, Room 361. He was at the right place.

He opened the door to see another gorgeous brunette, this time a long-haired female. _People in New York are hot_ , Stiles mused. Though to be honest, he still preferred the man from earlier over this woman. She sat behind a desk idly playing with her cell phone. “Uh, hello?” he asked awkwardly.

The girl looked up at him and got a huge grin. “Oh, aren’t you a little cutie? I assume that you’re going to be one of my lucky little siblings?” she asked with a gleam in her eye that Stiles did not like one little bit.

He gulped. “I think so?”

She came out from behind the desk and held out her hand. “Well, I’m Laura Hale, grad student and your student mentor!”

Stiles shook her hand. “Stiles Stilinski. Don’t even try pronouncing the Polish monstrosity that’s my real name.”

Laura laughed. “Oh, thank goodness! I wasn’t even sure how to pronounce that! Well, go ahead and take a seat!” She swept a hand toward the comfortable-looking chair in front of the desk and went back to her own chair.

They talked for about ten minutes. Stiles explained that he was excited to finally be in college, but that he’d gotten lost on the way. Laura took his map and made some marks on it to help Stiles find his way a lot easier, which made him very relieved. Then she told him the classes he would need to take for his major, Computer Science. All in all, it was a very productive meeting, and Stiles was thrilled to have someone like Laura to go to for advice.

Before Stiles could get up to shake Laura’s hand before leaving, a knock came at the door. “Laura?”

“Oh, come on in, little brother!” she called out.

Stiles turned around, expecting to see another nervous freshman that Laura would be mentoring. But it was the gorgeous man from before who came through the door. “It’s you!” Stiles breathed, his heart pounding.

“Hey,” the man said, his eyes lighting up when he saw Stiles. 

Oh, Stiles was in love. He almost didn‘t want to meet his soulmate if he could maybe have this man instead.

“I’m Derek,” the man, Derek, said, reaching forward to shake Stiles’ hand.

“I’m Stiles.”

As soon as their hands touched, a bright light burst from their skin. Stiles stared at Derek in awe. “You’re my soulmate!” he breathed, a huge grin blooming on his face.

They stared blissfully into each other’s eyes when loud laughter broke them out of their trance. Laura was there, looking at them with one of her scary grins. “Oh my god, this is amazing! My little brother is soulmates with… my little brother!” 

Stiles looked at first Laura, then Derek in disbelief. “Are you seriously a freshman?” he blurted out to Derek. “Because you are way, way hotter then anyone my age. Oh my god, are you an older student?” He looked horrified, afraid of having offended his gorgeous soulmate. “I am so sorry!”

Before Derek could open his mouth, Laura started laughing again. “Oh, no, no, no,” she said when she finally caught her breath again. “Derek here is my _real_ little brother! He’s definitely _not_ a freshman.”

“I’m actually a senior,” Derek offered shyly, his cheeks turning pink.

Which Stiles thought was the absolutely cutest thing he had ever seen, and he’d seen little puppies learning how to walk. “That’s cool!” he said. “What are you majoring in?”

“Alright, you cute kids,” Laura said, coming out from around her desk and putting an arm around each of them. “Go on and get to know each other! But do it out of my office! I have two more freshman to meet today, you know.” She walked them to her door and pushed them out. “I‘ll be sure to let Mom know, Der!”

“I can tell her myself, Laura,” Derek grumbled, his bushy eyebrows drawing together.

“I’m sure you can,” Laura said absently. “Now shoo, shoo!” And she closed the door in their faces.

The two just stood there staring at the closed door for a few moments. “She’s… interesting, isn’t she?” Stiles said, breaking the silence as he turned to Derek.

“She’s scary,” Derek said seriously. “She’s my sister and I love her, but she can definitely be scary. She’s always thought of herself as in charge of the rest of us.”

Stiles could definitely see that. “Yeah, she seems like that type,” he said as they walked down the corridor to the staircase. “So how many other siblings do you have?” 

“Just one,” Derek said. “I have another sister who’s your age. Her name is Cora.”

“Oh, is she here, too?” Stiles asked, looking around as if expecting another girl with features similar to Derek and Laura to pop out from somewhere.

Derek actually laughed. “No. She actually went off to South America instead of going right to college.”

“Cool,” Stiles said. “I wanna know _everything_ about you.”

Derek blushed, and Stiles was quickly getting addicted to seeing those stubbled cheeks turn pink. “I’m not really all that interesting,” he said.

“You are totally interesting, and not just because you’re my soulmate!” Stiles protested.

Derek gave Stiles a shy grin. “Well, in that case, there’s a little coffee shop just off campus that has some really delicious pastries. We could start getting to know each other there.”

“That is an awesome idea!” Stiles beamed. “Lead the way, soulmate of mine!”

Taking Stiles by the hand, Derek led them towards the coffee shop. Stiles looked down at their connected hands and smiled. 

_Scotty was totally right! Wait till I tell him what happened!_

**Author's Note:**

> The university could be real or fictitious, but it's definitely in New York City! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.io/stacinadia)!


End file.
